


Silver lining

by Saku015



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Kid Fic, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Every bad situation has a silver lining.





	Silver lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setokoharu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokoharu/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! :)

”This is not fair!” Rin grumbled angrily into the mask in front of his mouth and sneezed right after.

”You should not have left your scarf at home, onii-chan! You know how easily you can catch a cold,” Gou said, turning her head towards his brother.

”But if I did not hurry, coach would kill me!” Rin retorted as agitated as a really sick ten year old could be. ”Right, Sousuke?”

”What?” Sousuke asked, turning back from the window. It was snowing outside and if he wanted to be honest, it grabbed his attention more than the well known bickering of the two siblings.

”Sou-” Rin started, but a sudden coughing-fit stopped him. Sousuke was by his side in an instant, patting his back to help him getting through it.

”I ask mom to make some tea to you, onii-chan!” Gou said and literally flew out of the room. This caring side of hers made Sousuke smile each time he saw it. Rin was really lucky for having a sister like Gou.

In the meantime, Rin’s fit died down and now the redhead rested his head against his best friends’ shoulder. Sousuke touched his forehead and had to realize that Rin had a rather high fever.

”I hate being sick!” Rin whined, nuzzling his head to Sousuke’s neck, who climbed into Rin’s bed. He pulled the covers over them, then adjusted the pillows behind their back, so both of them could sit comfortably.

”Ne, Rin~” Sousuke started and Rin blinked up at him with cloudy eyes. ”Would you like to open your present?”

The atmosphere changed immediately. Rin’s head perked up of the mention of his present and he tried to push himself into a normal sitting position – without any success. Sousuke let out a chuckle and pushed him up himself. He took the small box out of his hoodie’s pocket and reached it to Rin. Rin took it away from him and tore the paper down with excitement radiating from his body.

”New goggles!” He cried out happily, then threw himself all over the other boy sitting beside him. ”Thank you, Sousuke!” Sousuke laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks heating up. Whenever Rin was sick, he became rather clingy.

”You are welcome, but, Rin, I need air,” he said, a little out of breath.

”Nah, you do not need it that much!”

 

The only good thing of his parents being out of town on Christmas day was the fact that his mom let him to have a sleepover at Rins’ place. He knew he should not have, but Sousuke felt a little bit thankful for his parents for not being home. He did not want to leave Rin alone when he was sick.

He was lying on his futon beside Rin’s bed, looking at the ceiling. Despite Rin’s sickness, their day was not a total disaster. Rin was happy because of his present and he got new teal color swimming trunks in return – because the color of it was just like Souske’ eyes, at least, that was Rin’s explanation when Sousuke asked him about the unordinary color.

”Sou!” He heard Rin speaking up. ”I am cold!”

Sousuke sighed, then climbed out from under his cloves and up to the bed. Rin crawled towards the wall so as to give his friend enough place. 

When both of them were lying under the warm blanket, Sousuke hugged Rin and pulled him closer to his chest. Rin let out a content noise and burrowed his face into Sousuke’s small chest, enjoying being engulfed in the warmth of both the blanket and his best friend. 

This Christams was not as bad as it seemed to be in the morning.


End file.
